


Master Magma

by SadistWritesSmut



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Death (Implied), Rimming, Torture Porn, i’m horrible lol, porn w/out a plot, this is literally just violent rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistWritesSmut/pseuds/SadistWritesSmut
Summary: Magma rapes and brutalizes Senku. And that’s the fic.
Relationships: Ishigami Senku/Asagiri Gen (mentioned), Ishigami Senku/Magma, Magma/Ishigami Senku
Comments: 28
Kudos: 121





	Master Magma

Magma had been watching Senku closely, even before they went into the caves. Senku knew this, and a bit of anxiety built up inside him from the uncertainty of exactly why.

Magma had freaked him out earlier, nearly hitting Chrome over the head with his pickaxe. The brutish man played it off like he was doing some sort of bit. Senku was ten billion percent sure something wasn’t right, but they continued their mission like everything was. 

After walking through the cave for what seemed like forever, Chrome finally pointed out the obvious. 

“This is bad! We’ve definitely been here already. I think we’re lost!”

He was right. Senku had been so distracted focusing on Magma he completely forgot to keep track of where they were going and where they had been.

“We’re not lost, we’re just walking in circles.” The albino stated, admitting fault for not paying attention. 

“Don’t you think I’d realize if we were walking in circles?” Chrome replied, seemingly offended. 

Senku was about to speak, but Magma beat him to it.

“Do you think anyone can hear us down here?” The brutish man questioned. Senku froze, this didn’t sit right with him. 

“Huh? Obviously not. What’re you saying?” Chrome asked, confused by Magma’s sudden suspicious question. 

Neither him nor Senku had time to react before Magma shoved Chrome against the cave wall. There was a loud crack that made Senku’s stomach churn. He wasn’t sure if it was the crack of Chrome’s headlamp or his skull. He laid on the ground unconscious, a small pool of blood forming around his head.

Magma stared at the blood around the unconscious boy. “Might’ve gone a little overboard there. My bad.” He turned to Senku, his eyes meeting with the albino’s terrified ones.

“The hell’re you doing, Magma?” The albino took a step back and Magma took one forward.

“What’s the matter? You scared of me?” The brute smirked. “Don’t try to run, now.”

He laughed before he lunged at Senku, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into his fist.

Senku gasped when Magma’s knuckles collided with his face. His nose was bleeding. Had Magma broke it? Whether it was broken or not— It sure hurt like it was.

Magma released the smaller boys wrist, watching him tumble backwards. He caught himself against the cave wall, breathing heavily as he glared at the brute walking towards him. 

“I can’t stand you.” Magma spat. “I know you think you’re better than me— But look at you. Can’t even put up a fight. Just like a bitch.”

Senku wiped his bloody nose, chuckling slightly. “I don’t know what you’re getting on about, Magma, but I—“

Magma didn’t give him the chance to finish. He punched him in the stomach, causing him to cough violently. If Senku had any food in him he would’ve vomited it up just then. His knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed to the ground. His headlamp fell off in the process, the bulb inside shattering. 

The brutes headlamp was now the only light source. The cave seemed much more terrifying in this new lighting, Senku thought. He was trying to convince himself that was the reason he was scared. 

He tried to look for Chrome— something comforting and familiar— but it was too dark to see him. He wished Chrome would appear from the darkness and somehow overpower Magma. It pained him he was having such a pathetic fantasy. 

“Are you going to kill me?” He asked dryly. If Magma was going to do it, he wished he wouldn’t toy with him. 

“Shut up.” The brute growled. He hated when Senku talked. He always thought the albino spoke as if he were better than everyone in the room. Sometimes he would even use words Magma didn’t know, which seriously pissed him off to another level.

He sat on Senku’s chest, trying to grab his arms to pin them to the ground.

Senku struggled, his heart racing frantically. Every theory of what Magma was possibly about to do to him flew through his mind. 

“Get off me!” He yelled, shoving the larger man and attempting to hit him.

He realized his resistance was edging on Magma’s temper. His eyes widened as the brute grasped his throat, choking him mercilessly.

He couldn’t breathe. Holy shit. He couldn’t _breathe._ Panic overcame him and he clawed at the brutes arm desperately. 

“Ma...g...ma... St—op—!” He choked out, tears involuntarily swelling in his eyes.

He clawed at Magma‘s face in a desperate attempt to live. One of his fingernails sliced into his attacker’s cheek, drawing blood. The larger man released him and touched his scratch, examining the blood on his finger. Senku knew he had just made the situation worse.

“You little prick!” Magma growled before his fist collided with Senku’s face again. The albino didn’t even have a minute to gasp for air.

He punched him till his knuckles were dripping red with blood. 

Senku laid still. He saw no point in fighting. Magma had overpowered him and he was certain he was going to kill him. He didn’t understand what could have caused Magma to turn on him like this so suddenly. The fact that he hurt Chrome was another mystery as well.

Senku closed his eyes. He hoped maybe he would fall unconscious. Whatever Magma was about to do to him he didn’t want to be awake for. 

“C’mon, don’t pass out yet! Not from a few punches!” Magma urged, shaking him. “Keep your eyes open or I’ll break your leg.”

Senku gulped. Was he serious? He slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the light from Magma’s headlamp. He was barley a foot from his face. 

“There you are.” The brute grinned. “You don’t know how bad I been wanting to to do this.”

Senku’s eyes widened as Magma caressed his cheek, moving his hair out of his face. He slid his other hand up Senku’s gown, touching his thigh. He enjoyed the panic on Senku’s face that became more noticeable once he did so. 

“I’m not gay or anything— but I gotta admit— I want to fuck you.”

The albino nearly vomited. He opened his mouth in protest but Magma cut him off before he even started. 

“You have a body like a girl. Curves and shit. I bet you fuck like a whore.”

“Go to hell.” Senku spat, surprised at himself for the sudden outburst. Magma must’ve hit a nerve. 

He expected the brute to respond with more punches, perhaps he’d strangle him again. But to his surprise, Magma ignore the comment. He leaned in close and Senku turned his face away. He felt Magma’s hot breath against his ear.

“I _know_ you fuck like a whore. I watched you and Gen that night.”

Senku could feel his face heat up from embarrassment. He felt sick. 

As far as he knew, no one knew about their relationship. They had kept it a secret to avoid the comments and questions that would follow. Besides, he was still married to Ruri. Although their marriage was completely superficial he felt like she would still be offended if she found out. About a week ago, him and Gen were intimate for the first time. That night, Senku lost his virginity. He was disgusted Magma witnessed their private moment. Disgusted and disturbed. 

His heart ached when he thought about not seeing Gen again. Not being able to hold him or kiss him. He could cry, but he didn’t want to give the brute the satisfaction. 

“You like it in the ass, don’t you?” The brute licked the shell of his ear.

Senku thought his heart was going to burst through his chest, he was so anxious. The way Magma sucked on his earlobe sent chills throughout his spine. 

“You moaned like a slut. You loved his cock, didn’t you? You’ll like mine better.”

He ripped open Senku’s gown, revealing his pale, toned body. The albino whipped his legs closed, desperately trying to hide his dick from his attacker.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled as Magma immediately forced his legs open with a cackle.

The brute’s mouth was practically watering as he eyed Senku’s girlish figure. He ignored the albino’s protests, sliding his slick tongue from Senku’s lower abdomen to his chest. 

Senku squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to ignore the powerful sensation of Magma sucking on his nipple, but his body was working against him. 

“Your‘re twitching. Has Gen not given it to you since that night?” The brute chuckled, making a hickey on the smaller boy’s chest. 

The albino bit his bottom lip so hard he drew blood. He hated that it felt good. 

Magma smirked as he peered down at Senku’s face. He wanted to taste that blood. The albino jumped when Magma’s cold lips pressed against his own, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

The brute slobbered all over the smaller boy. He was bad at kissing. Nothing like Gen, Senku thought. This man was sloppy and rough, he was practically eating Senku’s face. 

Salvia trickled down his chin once Magma broke the kiss and started working on his neck.

He began with sucking, then moved to nibbling, then he full on bit down. 

A cry escaped Senku’s lips as Magma’s teeth tore into his flesh, leaving a bloody mark. 

He continued this process on basically every inch of the smaller boy’s body. It was painful and unpleasant. When he bit into Senku’s inner thigh the albino nearly kicked him in the face. 

Magma glanced at Senku’s dick as he made another bite mark above his knee. Senku was soft, which was disappointing to look at, but Magma wasn’t aiming to please him.

“My dick is going to rip you in half.” The brute chuckled, pulling down his pants to reveal his throbbing erection.

Senku agreed. Magma was huge. Way bigger than Gen, or average, for that matter. 

He was so anxious he could feel his heart pounding in his throat. 

“Bet you’ve never seen a cock like this before.” The brute snickered. “Most women leave me with a limp. I’ll make sure you never walk again.”

He forced Senku onto his stomach, yanking the torn gown off his body completely. 

“Don’t...” Senku impulsively pleaded. He knew begging would do nothing against Magma, but he couldn’t help it. He was terrified to be violated by this man.

“Stick your ass up.” Magma ordered, slapping his asscheek so hard it left a mark.

A whimper escaped his lips and he desperately tried to get away as Magma forced him onto his hands and knees.

“Stop struggling, slut!” The brute ordered, grabbing a fistful of Senku’s hair and yanking his head back.

Senku knew he couldn’t stop what was about to happen, but god, he wanted to. He wished he was strong like Tsukasa or a skilled fighter like Hyouga. He hated that he was so easy to take advantage of, especially for someone of Magma’s size.

His eyes widened and he let out a cry when Magma inserted his dry index finger in his hole. 

“F—uck—“ He squeezed his eyes shut again. Magma’s fingers were thick and rough. Nothing about this interaction was pleasurable for him.

He wanted to yell at Magma for being such an idiot, but he feared being beaten to death. He was furious the brute didn’t even lick his finger before shoving it inside of him. The anus wasn’t self-lubricating, unlike a vagina. Magma was so uneducated it was laughable. Then again, maybe he was purposefully making it as painful for the albino as he could. 

“You’re so tight. Feels nothing like a pussy.” Magma stated, inserting a second dry finger.

Senku was shaking, his body couldn’t help it. Magma grinned at the sight of Senku’s pink hole swallowing his fingers. He moved them in and out slowly, admiring the way his hole tightened around them.

He slid his fingers out of the smaller boy and watched his hole twitch in response.

He released Senku’s hair, allowing the teen to rest his head against the cold stone. He was breathing heavily.

“I bet you taste sweet.” Magma smirked, spreading Senku’s asscheeks and licking his hole without warning. 

The albino gasped at the sudden unexpected sensation. He couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped him when the brute slipped his tongue inside.

Magma grinned. He wanted to hear more. 

He teased the outside of Senku’s hole before sliding his tongue back inside, fucking him with it. 

Senku arched his back. It felt good and that made him sick. His dick was twitching and Magma realized he was growing an erection.

He grabbed Senku’s member, stroking him slowly while continuing to eat his asshole.

The albino’s legs were shaking. His face was red with shame and he wanted to bury his head in the stone.

“Just like a woman.” Magma mumbled. He hovered over him, fondling his balls and kissing the side of his neck.

Magma grabbed another fistful of his hair, turning his head so he could plant another sloppy kiss on his lips.

He kissed Senku deeply. The albino knew this was a distraction for what was happening below. Magma was eagerly positioning his throbbing erection at the base of his hole, slowly attempting to force the tip inside. 

Senku let out a cry. If just the tip hurt this badly, he couldn’t imagine how painful the full thing was about to be. 

He couldn’t help but struggle. Lying still didn’t seem like a possibility, the pain was too intense. 

He didn’t mean to elbow Magma in the face, he was just trying to get away.

Magma groaned in a mix of anger and frustration, pinning one of Senku’s arms to the ground and the other behind his back.

He pulled Senku into him, pushing his dick deeper inside. He could feel the lining of Senku’s anus tearing. 

The albino screamed. He screamed so loud Magma thought Chrome would wake up from his coma-like state. 

The brute cackled, pushing himself all the way inside.

“Holy crap! This is amazing!” He looked like he was in heaven.

Tears streamed down Senku’s face. He couldn’t help but groan at every slight movement Magma made inside him.

He knew his hole was ruined. It felt as though he truly was being ripped in half. He suspected he was bleeding far worse than when Gen took his virginity. 

Magma was in his own little world. He paid no attention to the sobbing boy beneath him who was in absolute agony. 

The pain Senku was feeling in his ass was countered by the pain he was now feeling in his arm. The brute was getting so carried away he didn’t even realize he was bending Senku’s arm in a way he didn’t even know it bent. 

Magma was a lot larger and stronger than Senku. He had all his weight against Senku’s arm, and with his next thrust, he dislocated the albino’s shoulder from the socket.

Senku screamed in agony, slamming his head against the stone ground.

Magma eased off him, coming back to reality and realizing what he had just done. He watched Senku’s arm drop to his side. 

“Oops.” Was all he said in response.

Senku closed his eyes. He prayed he would black out now, but he still heard the brutes cold voice mocking him.

“Maybe if you just behaved like a good little slut that wouldn’t have happened.” He sneered. 

He pulled out, blood coating his dick. He flipped Senku onto his back with ease. 

“Aw shit. You bled all over me. Damn, I was only in you for a little.” He huffed, grinning slightly. “Look at me, whore.” 

Senku refused to open his eyes. He just wanted all of it to be over. 

“Senku,” Magma glared down at him. “Open your damn eyes. Don’t you fucking ignore me.”

Senku tried to take his mind away from the current situation. He thought maybe if he counted the seconds that went by, like he did while he was frozen in the stone, he would be able to dissociate and it wouldn’t be as bad.

Eleven seconds had passed when his eyes shot open and he cried out in pain. Magma had popped his arm back into its socket. It was the brutes way of getting his attention. He should’ve known Magma wouldn’t allow him the privilege of dissociating. 

“Ha, there we go.” He smirked down at him. “Now where were we?”

Senku’s bottom lip was quivering. He stared up at his assailant, tears falling freely. 

“Beg me to fuck you.” The brute ordered, leaning forward to lick the tears from the albino’s cheek. “Beg for my dick inside you. Tell me you’re my whore.” 

“Go to hell.” Senku dryly replied.

Magma looked like he wanted to hit him, but he held himself back. “If you do what I say... I won’t kill you.”

He didn’t believe Magma for a second. There was no way he would just let him live after this. What was his plan? They would go back to the village and pretend he didn’t attack Chrome and nearly kill Senku? The bruises and bite marks covering his body would be a clear sign of what happened. Magma was stupid but he wasn’t _that_ stupid. He was lying. It was obvious to anyone.

“Your offer doesn’t move me one millimeter. Just kill me already.” The albino nearly laughed. 

That wasn’t the response Magma was looking for, not even close. He wanted to break this sassy piece of shits spirit. Senku was seriously pissing him off now.

He grabbed the albino’s hand and started bending his middle finger backwards. 

Senku‘s eyes widened. “W—Wait—“ 

It was too late. Magma bent it so far back the bone snapped.

He let out a mortified scream. He couldn’t contain the tears that followed. He was in shock that Magma was doing this to him, along with in massive pain. He didn’t know why he was surprised, though. The brute had brutalized Gen not that long ago, but he thought they were starting to somewhat get along. Did he sure feel stupid right now. 

“Beg me to fuck you or I’ll break every one of your damn fingers.” Magma told him, grabbing his index finger and bending it the same way he bent the other.

Senku watched in horror as Magma snapped his other finger. It hurt worse the second time for some reason. He knew he couldn’t endure such pain eight more times.

He screamed loudly, trying to pull his arm away from the larger man’s grasp to no avail. 

“I don’t care if I have to break every bone in your body till you do what I say.” Magma growled, grabbing his pinky finger and snapping it was ease.

“Stop!” Senku sobbed. His heart dropped when Magma grabbed his ring finger. “P—Please! Please fuck me...” He just wanted it to stop.

Magma froze, excitement taking over. “What was that, slut?”

“Please, fuck me... Magma...” He whimpered, tears falling freely down his face.

Magma lit up, raising Senku’s legs in the air. “If you say so!”

The albino screamed as the brute shoved his dick back inside of him. He was in so much pain in so many different places he couldn’t cope.

“What are you?” Magma smirked, thrusting violently inside the squirming boy.

Senku stared up at him. He knew what he wanted him to say but he pretended like he was confused. It was his best attempt at avoiding further humiliation. 

Magma knew Senku wasn’t an idiot. He was the complete opposite. The brute grabbed Senku’s hand again, grasping his ring finger once more.

“Your whore!” Senku yelled between sobs. The fear of his bone snapping overcame him. 

“That’s right.” Magma chuckled, squeezing his hand as he fucked him harder. “You like my dick, don’t you? You like it when I fuck you. Say you like it.”

“I... like it...”

“You like _what_?” 

“I like— I like your dick—“

“And?”

“... when you fuck me...”

“What was that? I can’t hear you!” 

Senku let out a sob and he covered his face with his arm. “I like it when you fuck me.” 

“Say you want me to fuck you harder.” Magma cooed in his ear, pounding into him roughly.

“F–Fuck me— Fuck me harder—“ He thrashed his head against the ground when Magma pulled out only to slam back in with more force.

The albino’s legs were shaking tremendously. He grasped at nothing in particular on the floor, his fingernails scraping against the rock. 

Magma moaned from pleasure, pushing deeper inside of the trembling boy.

“Say you love my _cock_.” Magma grinned. “Call me Master Magma.”

Senku shot him a look as if he were saying ‘You can’t be serious’ but he knew Magma was. He wanted to die. He couldn’t handle this level of humiliation from this absolute moron.

“I— dammit—“ He gasped from Magma’s painful movements. The brute laughed in amusement, speeding up to torture the albino further. 

“Say it or I’ll snap the last of your fingers on that hand.” Magma eyed Senku’s mangled right hand. Only his thumb and ring finger weren’t twisted up with the bone sticking out.

“I love your cock!” Senku cried out while more tears escaped his eyes. His cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and he desperately tried to cover his face again. 

Magma pinned his arms down, leaning close to his face like he was about to bite him. “Look at me while you say my name.” 

Senku looked at Magma through teary eyes full of hatred. “Master Magma.” He said dryly.

Magma cackled. “You’re such a good little bitch! Moan like a woman!”

He pushed deep inside of Senku, pulling the smaller boy’s body as close to his as he could.

Senku’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open from the new intense pain. He arched his back, letting out a terrified cry.

Magma was panting. There was a crazed, lustful look on his face like Senku had never seen before. He could tell the brute was close to coming. He just needed to endure it a little longer— then it would be over. His heart sank. Over meant death, he knew it did. He wondered how Magma was going to kill him after he was finished. He basically ruled out the option of the brute giving him a merciful death. 

“Fu—ck—“ Magma moaned. “Call me~ Master Magma again—“ He slapped Senku’s ass before digging his nails into it.

Senku groaned, biting his lip again. “M–Master Magma...”

“Fuck yeah.” Magma exhaled, orgasming inside of the smaller boy. 

Senku sighed in relief as the larger man pulled out, semen mixed with blood oozing out of his pulsing hole. 

His body ached and twitched in pain. He felt like his ass would never recover after this. 

Magma was panting. He admired the mess he had made out of the scientist. 

“Well, you did what I said. N’ I said I wouldn’t kill you,” He began, pulling up his pants. 

Senku waited for the catch. There was no way he was going to let him walk away from this. It was cruel he even made it sound like a possibility. 

“So I’m not gonna. Tsukasa will be just as happy to have you alive.” 

Senku’s eyes widened. It all made sense now.

“Oh, did I not tell you? I ran into Tsukasa the other day. He said he’d make me chief of the village if I brought you to him. Dead or alive.” Magma chuckled coldly. “It was an easy choice. I’m gonna be chief.”

Senku honestly wasn’t surprised at the information. Of course Magma would be tempted by the offer and have no problem turning him in. 

“What’s the matter? No smart to shit to say now?” The brute sneered. 

He could vomit, he felt so sick. All he said in response was “Fuck you.” 

The brute cackled. “How about I fuck _you, again_? I think I could go for another round.”

Senku heart dropped into his stomach. He wondered what in the world he did to deserve this as Magma raped him a second time before bringing him to Tsukasa.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆★☆★☆★☆  
> why did you read this you freak?? smh. ;^)  
> ☆★☆★☆★☆


End file.
